Infant pacifiers are well known and generally comprise a shield having a nipple on one side and a handle on the other. The shield of the prior art pacifiers is usually flat or in the case of some orthodontic-type devices curved toward the nipple. Also, the handle of the prior art pacifiers extends perpendicularly from the shield, and the shield, nipple and handle may be made of separate parts.
These prior art pacifiers have several drawbacks. First, a small portion of the shield, of both the flat-shield and the orthodontic devices, presses against infant's chin causing irritation. Also, if the infant should roll over or otherwise move so that the handle pushes against something, e.g. the crib mattress, the prior art handle will transmit the force to the shield and push the nipple towards the infant's throat. Finally, despite various locking arrangements for the individual parts, it may be possible for the parts to separate, and the individual parts might be small enough to be swallowed.